Busted By Her Brother
by TwinChicka4Lyfe
Summary: Marthie! They Rock Together... Busted by Her Brother! Busted doing what? Busted by who? Warning Sexual Content... Tell me should i keep going? XOXO love BRITT
1. Busted!

Thank you for reading my story. This is my first one, so please tell me what you think truthly. But please no harsh reviews. Thanks, it means alot.

**Everyone left for church, leaving Martin and Ruthie at home alone. Martin and Ruthie both have feelings for each other, but neither admitted it. The****y were arguing over the stupidest thing.**

**Martin started to lean closer to Ruthie and started to pull her closer to him.**

"**What are you doing??" She asked**

"**This" He said starting to kiss her**

**She didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss got more and more passionate by the second. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her upstairs still kissing.**

**He placed her on the bed, laying on top of her. She started to take off his shirt. Then he started to kiss her neck and leaving trails of kisses up and down her body.**

**He then took off her shirt and bra. They are both now only in pants. While kissing they both started to take off each others pants, now leaving Ruthie in panties and Martin in boxers.**

**Eventually they are both butt naked. Martin puts the condom on and then continues with entering her. He started off slowly. Ruthie flinched in pain for a second and then when he was fully inside her she screamed in pleasure. She was screaming his name and whispering to him harder.**

**Right at that moment Simon was back in Glen Oak. He arrived at the house and went inside. He was shocked by what he was hearing. He knew what was going on by the way she was screaming and all the banging he could hear upstairs. He quickly ran upstairs and barged into the room. Martin quickly jumped off Ruthie.**

"**Ruthie Camden, what the hell are you doing?? Your only 17!!" Yelled Simon. He was furious with both Ruthie and Martin. Ruthie could hear the anger in his voice.**

"**Get out right now Simon!!" Screamed Ruthie on the verge of crying**

"**Fine, but hurry up and get dressed then we are talking." He said, a bit calmer as he left the room shutting the door behind him.**

"**Oh My Gosh, Ruthie what are we going to do??" Asked a scared Martin **

"**Martin calm down!! It's going to be OK." Said Ruthie**

"**Is it?" Asked Martin**

"**Yes it is." She said kissing him and putting her arms around his neck.**

**They stood there kissing for a couple minutes before being interrupted by Simon banging on the door.**

"**Hurry up and get dressed!! Right now Ruthie." He yelled**

"**Fine." She yelled to him**

**She turned back to Martine and said "We should probably get dressed." Martin nodded in agreement. They finally got dressed and walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen, where Simon was sitting.**

**Simon spoke up first. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"**

"**Simon please, you can't tell mom or dad, please?" asked Ruthie**

"**I really should Ruthie."**

"**No Simon please, you can't!"**

"**Fine I won't say anything, but what the hell is wrong with you two?? Ruthie your 17, you don't need to be thinking of sex right now. Either do you Martin. What the hell were you's thinking?"**

Write to me and tell me if you's would like me to keep going!! Martin and Ruthie are the Best couple... Hope You Like!!

LOVE BRITT


	2. I Love You!

Sorry it took so long! I was trying to figure out how to start off.

--

**PREVIOUSLY: **

"**Simon please, you can't tell mom or dad, please?" asked Ruthie**

"**I really should Ruthie."**

"**No Simon please, you can't!"**

"**Fine I won't say anything, but what the hell is wrong with you two?? Ruthie your 17, you don't need to be thinking of sex right now. Either do you Martin. What the hell were you's thinking?"**

**Chapter 2:**

"**Simon I'm 17 it's my choice to make if I want to have sex or not. And isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you, Cause you nearly got an STD, Simon." **Ruthie took a deep breathe. **"Simon I know your trying to protect me and I love you for it, but I don't need protecting from this. I made a choice and I don't regret it. I know your protecting me because you love me but I'm not that little girl anymore. You've always been there for me and I know you always will be."**

Simon looked at Ruthie a bit shocked but knew that she was right. **"You's know I won't tell mum and dad cause I could never do that to you. And I do know where your coming from, Ruthie. It is your choice to make, but please if you's are gonna keep having sex then make sure you protection and Ruthie if your not on the pill maybe you should talk to Lucy or call Matt and Sarah."**

Ruthie looked at Simon and nodded. **"Thank you Simon. I love you! And thanks for not telling mum and dad."** With that she got up and hugged him.

"**We're gonna go for a walk."** They got ready to leave but before they did Simon said **"Ruthie, Martin if you's need anything or need to talk just call me anytime."**

They nodded and said "**Thanks Simon!"** with that they walked out the door.

They were walking towards the park holding hand in silent. Ruthie decided to break the silence. **"Martin is this just a one time thing or is it something more?"** She asked.

"**Well I want it to be something more but what do you want?"**

"**I want it to be something more as well."**

"**Ok, now that we've got that settled do you wanna be my girlfriend?"**

She replied with **"Definitely"** and kissed him.

When they pulled away she asked **"What are we going to do about my parents though?"**

"**Well what do you want to do? Do you want to tell them or keep it a secret?"**

"**I wanna tell them but I don't want them to say we can't see each other, maybe we could keep it a secret for a little while and then eventually tell them."**

"**That's fine with me, but are you sure thats what you wanna do?"**

"**Yeah. Your in collage and I'll be in collage next year. And of course I'll be coming to the same one as you! And next year isn't far away, it's only 2 months!"**

"**I know, and it's definitely not like we won't see each other cause I'm down here all the time and now I'll be down here even more." **Martin said with a smile. Ruthie smiled back and kissed him soft but passionate. When they broke away she said **"You wanna head back home?"**

"**Yeah we probably should. I love you!"**

"**I love you too." **She took hold of his hand and they started to walk back home.

--

Sorry if it's a bit short! Please tell me what you think and if you's have any ideas tell me what they are and i'll see what i can do. Thanx again for reading. Hope you like it!!

LOVE BRITT


	3. Sorry

I'm thinking i'm gonna cancel this story. I'm not getting any REVIEWS. I also have 2 other story's i wanna continue. I'm sorry to those of you who did REVIEW. I've sorta lost interest in this story and really wanna continue my other ones. At the moment 2 is all i can handle because of school. I've been really busy with that. If someone wants to take over this story they can... Just let me know.

Again I'm sorry and i wish i didn't have too.

Love BRITT

XOXO


End file.
